


With a Smile On

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Military, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: “This is gonna be so much fun!”Goujun frets, while Tenpou ... somehow enjoys himself.





	With a Smile On

**With a Smile On**

“This is madness,” Goujun growled, throat rough as if he’d been roaring instead of inhaling dust. Tenpou, katana in hand, hair bound, jumped back, panting.

“I can hardly count them. It’s an endless onslaught.” He cast his eyes over the field as the Ants rushed back into the fray as the monsters, freakish ghouls in unspeakable, ineffable shapes all, roared towards them. Goujun fixed his cloak and set his shoulders back.

“Heaven must know they cannot keep expecting us to quell these horrors. Soon, no matter how well we move, we will start to lose men and lose battles.” He spat into the dirt. “It’s as if they’re willing us to fail.”

“But that’s the challenge, isn’t it?” Tenpou fixed his glasses on his nose, and Goujun could see him trying to count again, as Rikuou pulled his sword out of the gut of the chimera nearest him and drove it into the thorax of the wasp-cheetah cockatrice going after Souko. As Yuuan sprayed the row with bullets, as Rihaku shouted to the others to go tor a break in their line, as all of the Ants of the Western Army swarmed forward. “They bet against us, and we survive every time. It’s like thumbing our noses at the house every time we stroll out of the casino.”

“Do you gamble with your life, then?” Goujun bared his teeth, but Tenpou tossed his head back and laughed.

“A-ha-ha! I’ve never been the gambling type, sir. Haven’t you known me long enough?” He winked at him, then drew his katana. “I do enjoy a good game, though, and now that I’ve got a count, I do believe I have their number. I think I’m ready for another round.” He grinned, teeth tight, and advanced. “This is gonna be so much fun!” With that, he was off.

Goujun wondered briefly if Tenpou was insane or just soft in the head, but as Tenpou tore into the fray, it came to him that maybe enjoying it was the only way he would survive it.

“If nothing else,” Goujun mused, winding himself up again for another rally, “he’ll die with a smile on.”


End file.
